Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to an integrated circuit. For example, at least some example embodiments relate to an integrated circuit including a filler cell.
As semiconductor devices become highly integrated, it may become increasingly difficult to realize transistor performance required by users. In order to overcome such technical difficulties, various field-effect transistor structures such as a Fin Field Effect Transistor (FinFET) have been proposed. Meanwhile, in order to achieve two competing goals of high-performance and low-power in a trade-off relationship, there may be a desire to control the speed of a cell including a transistor such as a FinFET.